PUSH and PULL
by Nova.Gem
Summary: "What is a handsome young fellow like you doing walking here at night all by yourself? Would you like a ride?" A deep voice came out of the window of the car. A bold one meets a shy one. Just a slight taste of stimulation left the shy one feeling alive and quenching for more. [*graphic yaoi*] [*AU-contemporary*] [*minor OCCness*][*kink/sex*] Sebastian x Ciel
1. I Stranger

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

_**WARNINGS: **_AU (takes place in modern time), OCC-ness (at times), strong language, strong sexual dialogue, strong sexual situations, voyeurism, BDSM, and hardcore Yaoi. If you find **ANY** of these things disturbing or offensive, then I advise you not to read any further.

_**NOTES: **_This is about the third or fourth Yaoi fanfiction I've written. I'm still pretty new to this. Just to let you all know, I've made some minor adjustments on the main character's traits. Ciel is in his early twenties. Sebastian has a **slightly** different (_nothing major_) appearance but I will reveal that in the next chapter.

**I kindly ask of who ever may read this fic to please NOT leave any flames and/or insulting comments of any sorts. Thank you.**

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

-0-0-0-

**PUSH and PULL**

-0-0-0

The heavy fumes of the underground dimly lit and dingy subway wafted past Ciel's nose. He held onto one of the metal poles help him steady himself with one hand while adjusting his eye patch with the other. Ciel glanced at his silver Rolex wristwatch to check the time. It would be midnight by the time the transportation system reached the next stop.

Hardly anyone was on board, just a few. The only people who were there was a young horny couple. Ciel watched them as they made out with each other with such fervor. There was much tongue play involved. In a way, Ciel felt embarrassed for watching them exchange intense kisses but the voyeuristic side of him wanted to watch this public display of affection go on further. Another person who was on the ride was an old vagabond who reeked of urine, cigarettes, and cheap liquor. The poor individual was slumped near the front corner of the train, quietly mumbling incoherent gibberish to himself. There was a possibility that the person was having of those drugged out (_perhaps coked-out_) hallucinations. Ciel watched the whole display and shook his head in pity before sighing. Then his attention adverted to the window. The remaining duration of the trip lasted for about ten more minutes before it came to its next stop. The doors slid open and the next set of people entered.

Ciel stepped out of the subway and checked his watch again. "Twelve ten A.M." His roommate would undoubtedly grill him for arriving home at such a late hour. He could almost hear the broad's voice nagging him in his mind. Just thinking about it gave him a looming migraine.

Sighing heavily, he walked up the steps and exited out of the underground subway station. When he looked around, the streets were scarce of people that usually crowded them with casual meetings, mingling, entertainment and/or occasional fighting. The entire environment was still. The foul smelling steam from the sewage system billowed from one of the potholes on the street. It did not bother him for he was use to it.

The light clacking of Ciel's walking feet echoed faintly through the eerie tranquil evening air.

Suddenly, a black sleek stylish Lamborghini vehicle turned around the corner and slowly drove behind him. Ciel did not pay attention to it at first but then he wondered why the car was lurking and grooving along at such a slow pace.

_"What is a handsome young fellow like you doing walking here at night all by yourself?__ Would you like a ride? You seem quite exhausted.__"~_ A deep voice came out of the window of the car.

Ciel's body instantly tensed up at a velvety smooth baritone voice that spoke out to him.

"Don't you know that it's dangerous for me to accept rides from a stranger?" Ciel smirked as he kept on walking. The vehicle kept following behind him slowly on the street. "It might also be very dangerous for you to invite a total stranger in your car as well." He then added with a sarcastic tone in his voice; hoping that the stranger would get the message.

_~"Maybe so, but I think I can handle myself. Can you?"~ _The driver coolly responded.

Ciel just scoffed at his question. "Sir, what do you want?" He did not turn his head around look at the automobile behind him. He just continued walking and looked straight ahead. Through his peripheral vision, he noticed that the car was approaching closer beside him by the second. "Why are you doing this to me? Please leave me alone." Ciel whispered in the night air.

_~"I want to know the reason as to why you're acting so snooty. Are you trying to ignore me?"~_ The driver kept following at a slow and steady pace. The headlight high beam's brightness increased.

"And why are you so persistent by talking to me? Don't you have anything better to do besides pestering me?" Ciel became annoyed. It was apparent by the way he spoke. His question came out roughly through gnashed teeth. Then he turned back to look at the car but the light was so bright that it caused him to squint. He put his hand over his forehead to see better through the high beam light. "Who in the hell are you? Show your face. I want to see who I'm talking to." Ciel demanded in a stern tone. The black car pulled up right next to him before it was put in park. The bright headlights were turned off.

When Ciel approached the car, the black tinted window rolled down slowly. A pair of vibrant vermillion hued eyes seemed to glow through the darkness, creating a hauntingly enthralling aura that even Ciel cannot ignore.

"Hello." That word rolled off the man's tongue in a sensual low purr. The person leaned forward so Ciel can get a better view of him. The stranger had a trim yet well sculpted masculine face. The shadows and the dull beams of the street lights hit his face at the right angle to where they outlined his features nicely. However, it was still dark to even see what he truly looked like completely.

"H-he—" Ciel was so taken aback by the sight of the handsome man that he was left speechless.

Ciel rapidly shook his head and cleared his throat before attempting to greet him again. "Hello." He stuttered after about ten seconds of taking in the vision. The entire situation could have been frightening and dangerous, but in a strange way, it wasn't. It felt rather thrilling having a very fine-looking mysterious stranger to have that much of a pull on him. There was a buzz of excitement that coursed through his veins.

Those alluring crimson eyes slowly scanned Ciel's petite stiff body all the way to his head down this his feet. "Mmm~"

Ciel felt helplessly naked and exposed under the man's inquisitive and intense gaze. '_Pull yourself together, DAMN IT!_' He mentally cursed himself.

The stranger could tell that this would be a fun challenge for him to partake in; it would make the award so much sweeter.

-0-0-0-

* * *

_**ENDING NOTES:**_ Continue? Please feel free to leave some feedback/thoughts. I don't know if I'm going to update this one or…delete it. I've been very busy dealing with a lot of issues and activities that has been occupying my life. My brain is scattered all over the place.

Plus I always get a bad case of writer's block that lasts for almost a millionyears. This can be frustrating to the point to where I either dump the entire story in the trash or abandon it forever. I've done this for almost all of my fanfiction. (_I've discontinued most of them_)

However, if I do update, I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer.

Don't forget to check out my other Kuroshitsuji yaoi one-shot fanfiction called "Anything"

Thank you very much and take care.


	2. II Resistance & Persistence

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

* * *

-0-0-0-

**PUSH and PULL**

**II**

**Resistance & Persistence**

-0-0-0-

* * *

"How are you this evening?" The handsome stranger asked.

Ciel did not even listen to a word he just said. He was too busy staring at those lovely lips of his. They were so luscious. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be very skillful with them. "Huh? Excuse me?" He blinked rapidly in attempts to snap himself back into reality.

"I said, how are you this evening?" The raven haired gentleman repeated the question slowly.

"I'm doing just fine." Ciel looked down and rubbed his own arm. Judging by his body language, he was nervous. He couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Are you feeling alright? Would you like to take a ride with me?" He offered. A smug semi-grin appeared on his beautiful face. There was something very naughty about the way he smiled.

"No thank you. It's nothing, really. I'm just tired. That's all. Just forget about it. It's none of your concern." Ciel shook his head and sighed. He was looking at the ground. The young man tried his hardest not to be blindly entranced by the allure of this man. He was barely hanging on by a thread.

"A couple of minutes of free time will not kill you. Once our night is over, I will take you home." Suddenly, he paused for a second. "Step closer." He curved his index finger to beckon the younger one to step closer towards the car.

Ciel rolled his eyes before walking near the car. After he did so, he stood still and just stared.

"What is your name?" The man simply asked.

"C-C-Ciel Phantomhive." He turned his head away when he answered, face tensed with slight frustration.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive." The stranger's large hand reached over to stroke Ciel's smaller one. His thumb gently caressed the soft flesh of the back portion of his hand. Ciel wanted to blush at the flirtatious gesture but remained calm instead.

Phantomhive would soon realize that resisting a man such as him would be useless. It was just a matter of time before he would have Ciel all to himself for the taking.

"What's yours?" Ciel asked in a flat uninterested tone.

"Sebastian Michaelis." He winked.

"Well, _Sebastian_ _Michaelis_…" Ciel repeated his name in an annoyed sarcastic manner. "_**IF**_ you don't mind, I have to go." He hoped that the bad attitude that he displayed towards Sebastian would put him off enough so badly that it would make him leave.

"There's no need to be so defensive. I only ask for your company this evening. That's all."

"I think you have got me completely confused with somebody else. Do you think that I'm some kind of prostitute? A vagrant? A bafoon?! Because I'm not. Don't get the wrong idea, Sir." Ciel held up a hand to Sebastian's face.

Sebastian just chuckled lightly and nonchalantly pushed the hand away from his face.

"What is so funny? Am I funny? Do you find me amusing?" Ciel growled lightly.

"Yes, I think you are quite the amusing chap. Not to mention very feisty. Hmm..." Sebastian cocked his head slightly to the side. "I like that." He then nodded slowly in approval.

"GUH—ERR!—WHAT?! HUH?!" The cobalt haired young man stammered. He did not know what to say.

"You are just too fucking cute."

"I do not appreciate that statement. Don't you ever call me cute, understand? **DO NOT** undermine me in such a way. I am _**not**_ a child." Ciel's tone went down in an exasperated octave. He was rather insulted and wound up by his 'compliment'.

Sebastian just kept that sly smirk on his face and remained silent. Then car door opened.

Ciel reached behind his back pocket to grab his switchblade just in case Sebastian attacked him. He was ready to defend himself if necessary.

Sebastian slowly stepped out of lustrous Lamborghini and onto the concrete streets. He approached Ciel slowly and calmly. The smaller one took a step back and tensed up.

When Sebastian stepped further into the light, Ciel almost dropped his sharp weapon. He was in complete awe as to what he saw standing before him. The rate of his heartbeat increased.

The tall raven haired man donned a black leather vest. It was completely opened that it revealed his perfectly chiseled porcelain torso and hard abs. With that, he wore tight black leather pants that shaped around his long legs, thighs and ass in all of the right places. Sebastian's built was statuesque. His long ink black hair was pulled back in a high and tight ponytail, bonded in a metal spiked ponytail clasp. To add touch of the 'bold' outfit, a black leather choker with silver spikes was worn around neck. Oddly enough, the deviant accessories enhanced his sex appeal tenfold. He did not give a damn and Ciel knew this. It was the air of impeccable confidence that made him irresistible.

"I do not mean any harm. Please, do not take every little thing so seriously. I have no qualms with you my friend. I would like you to join me tonight, for a drink." His approach was rather cordial. Was this a trick? Is he putting on some kind of false pretense to lure Ciel in? Whatever it was, it was working.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Ciel rolled his eyes and kept his hands on the handle of the switchblade.

"Yes. You can consider it a date if that's what you choose to believe." Sebastian stepped closer to him. His form towered over Ciel's, making a shadow cast over him.

"You have a very odd way of going about it. What would you do _if_ I were to say 'no'?" Ciel raised an eyebrow in curiosity. His reply seemed more like a challenge than a question.

"Oh, I'm sure we can work things out. I have my methods of getting exactly what I want, no matter how long it takes or how I have to go about it." It was a quite daring thing for Sebastian to say. Ciel was truly fascinated by Sebastian's unwavering persistence. The situation became more interesting. The tension grew thicker by the second.

The more Ciel try to push away, the stronger Sebastian pulled him in. This was turning into some kind of a teasing game of a sexual tug of war. Subconsciously, Ciel was aching to find out if there was actually instant chemistry between him and the dashing man that stood tall and proud before him.

-0-0-0-

* * *

_**ENDING NOTE**_**: **I apologize for making this chapter so insanely brief. (_Just wanted to tease the readers a bit. __**–winks-**_)

I've written a portion of the third chapter but I'm slowly falling into the trap of writer's block. (_again_)

I think the only time I have non-stop ideas is when I'm actually busy doing something else that's forces me to be away from my computer, pen and paper. However, when I have time to actually sit down in front of paper, pen/and or my computer, I draw a _complete_ blank. What the hell?! It's frustrating.


	3. III Free & Easy

-0-0-0-

**PUSH and PULL**

**III**

**Free & Easy**

-0-0-0-

* * *

"Would you care to spend a couple of hours out in the city with me? Just to free your mind for just a little while." The cool night wind brushed past gently making Sebastian's ponytail sway slowly in the direction of the breeze.

"I'm not sure. It is late and I have to get home. I just do not have time to 'hang out.'"

The stiletto heels of Sebastian's shiny boots clacked faintly on the ground as he paced slowly around Ciel Phantomhive and stopped right beside him. He learned towards his ear and whispered, "I can see right through your act so why cover it up with that little petty tough façade."

"I told you, I am **not** interested. Why can't you take the hint?" Ciel's stiffened up at the feel of his warm breath tickling his ear. Both of his arms were at his side. His finger was tapping on the button of his switchblade.

"Oh I see. You're trying to play hard to get, aren't you?"

"No. Correction: I'm trying _hard_ to get you the fuck away from me." Ciel pushed on Sebastian's shoulders to back him away from him.

"Heh-heh-heh. Yes, speak to me like that more. You sound very sexy when you curse."

"You creep me out, Sir…Sebastian—**GRRR**—whoever the hell you are! QUIT IT YOU FUCKING WEIRDO!" Ciel growled before flicking the knife out in full vision.

Sebastian cleanly sidestepped out of the way. Ciel missed his target and almost tripped on the street.

"Be careful with that knife before you hurt yourself, kiddo." Sebastian turned his heard towards an exasperated Ciel and smirked.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Sebastian's patronizing comment infuriated Ciel so bad that he charged at him with the switchblade again.

"HEY!" Sebastian swiftly caught Ciel's wrist before the knife's sharp pointy edge made contact with his stomach. "Play nice."

"Let go of me." Ciel pulled his arm away from Sebastian's tight grip.

"I see that you like to play rough as well. You do not know how much that turns me on." He shook his head with and leered at Ciel. "I just have to have you. I love the chase. You can run and ignore me all you want to but I'll find a way to get you into the palm of my hand."

"You just refuse to give up." Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed with much frustration. "Alright. ALRIGHT! Fine. I will join you for a drink tonight if you would just leave me the _**hell**_ alone. Would that be fine with you?" He was throwing in the towel, for now. "Just shut up with your babble and let's get's this over with."

"Your 'charm' never ceases to excite me." Sebastian only chortled loudly at Ciel's stubborn stance. He managed calm himself down after a few seconds. "But seriously, I like you. Yes, I may sound forward but I cannot help but to be attracted to you."

"Yes well…just watch yourself or you're going to end up with your 'pride' missing the next day. I have my eye on you. Do _**NOT**_ cross me. It's not a warning, it is a _**promise**_." Ciel crossed his arms, stepped inside of the vehicle, and sat in the passenger's seat.

"So feisty." Sebastian wasn't fazed by Ciel's threatening words one bit. As a matter of fact, they made him chuckle. He walked to the driver's seat and closed the door on his side.

"Are you comfortable?" Sebastian asked, leaning over to him.

"Yes." Ciel said, shrinking back against the window.

Sebastian just smiled gently. "Good. Do you mind if I rest my hand on your lap?" He placed his large hand on his knee and squeezed it. Then the hand slowly slid upward towards his thigh.

"**DO****.** **NOT**. **TOUCH**. **ME**. **LIKE**. **THAT**." Ciel sharply sucked in some air through clenched teeth. He felt a tingle along his inner thighs and lower regions.

'_What the hell…?'_ Ciel looked down to see a slight bulge forming in his own pants.

"Calm down. I'm not hurting you. Don't worry; I won't bite…unless you ask me to." Sebastian took his other hand and ran it underneath Ciel's belt buckle.

'_Fuck…_' A small drop of sweat fell down Ciel's temple. "Stop that now." He felt his bulge getting harder.

"Are you sure you want me to stop or do you want me to keep going?"

Ciel's mind was screaming for Sebastian to give him some kind of stimulation but his pride will not allow him to. He needed to stall off Sebastian for as long as he possibly can. "Can we go now?" The palms of Ciel's hands were placed on Sebastian's chest to halt him. Then he made an attempt to push him away gently.

"Alright, but you owe me a kiss later." Sebastian sat back in his chair and winked.

"Whatever, just stop talking and let's go." Ciel stared out the window.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes. "TCH! Brat." With that, put the car into drive and took off into the night.

* * *

Once he had found the appropriate parking spot, he turned the car off and got out. Sebastian never told Ciel were he was going. He figured that it would be a 'surprise.' He then walked over to the passenger's side to open Ciel's door for him.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman." Ciel mumbled sarcastically under his breath. Once he stepped out, he noticed that there was very tall building close by and immediately recognized it as a hotel.

"Thank you very much." Sebastian paid him back with a sneaky slap on his little tight ass. Ciel yelped in surprise by the sudden mischievous contact. He was too embarrassed to even yell out some retort. Instead, he just blushed and shuffled out of the parking garage with his head held low and into the doors of the luxurious hotel.

Ciel followed Sebastian all the way into a very lavish hotel bar.

"Wow, you have great taste. I'm impressed." Ciel looked around and quickly gotten comfortable to the laid-back environment.

Both of them took a seat on the barstools.

"Good evening. What can I get for you two fine gentlemen?" An attractive young brunette woman turned around to face them and smiled.

Ciel propped his elbows on the table and rested his hands in the palm of his hand.

"I'll have a white wine and my 'little' friend over here would have a glass of water." Sebastian shot Ciel a teasing smirk as he spoke to the bartender.

"Hey. I'm a man." Ciel patted his chest with pride and looked at the bartender, "I'll start off with a cocktail and make the same drink that he is having as well? Thank you very much." His tone of was quite curt to the point that the question seemed more like a demand. The bartender took a step back and cocked her eyebrows inquisitively. "Very well then. Coming right up."

"Thank you very much. What is your name, lovely?" Sebastian crimson eyes twinkled mischievously.

The brunette blushed at his charming words, "My name?" She tittered. "Veronica."

"Veronica." Sebastian repeated slowly. "That is such a beautiful name for a very beautiful young woman."

Ciel just crossed his arms and looked off into the distance while he flirted with the woman. He pretended like it didn't bother him, but deep down inside, it did. There was a hint of jealousy that rose within him.

After they were done teasing each other, Sebastian turned back to Ciel; who was his next target.

Vermillion eyes observed the petite individual with the pretty navy colored hair. The young man's demeanor appeared to be rather introverted, reserved and standoffish. It was as almost he's constructed an invisible shield to protect himself from other people and the world. Sebastian knew that he had to cater to Ciel's senses in order for him to break down that barrier. It would take some work but it would be worth it for the end. Ciel's was Sebastian's prey for that night.

"Is anything wrong, Ciel?" Sebastian slowly peered closer to him. When he went to wrap his long arms around Ciel's shoulders, he pushed it off of him.

"Don't." Ciel held his hand up as a signal for him to stop.

"Oh." The raven haired man leaned back. "I apologize."

"Remember, what I told you earlier." Ciel poked his chest firmly.

The ornery Phantomhive needed loosen up quickly. Ciel downed the entire drink on an empty stomach. He cleared his throat to settle the strong sensation of the beverage. "Another drink please."

Sebastian gave him a crooked smirk. "You should be careful. Please do not lose your head because you had too much to indulge yourself in." In a way, he did want Phantomhive to lose his mind and let down all of his walls so that he can allow himself to just go wild. Ciel was just too damn uptight for his own good.

Ciel drank the glass of the white wine with steady gulps. "Oh hush." He rasped quietly and continued to drink. Once he finished, he sat the glass down and exhaled with a relieved "_AH_~"

"So, tell me, do you still hate me?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"I never said I hate you." Ciel shook his head slowly.

"Maybe not, but you acted like you did."

"That's because you were getting on my nerves. You were creeping me out…and you still are."

Suddenly, Ciel's cell phone vibrated on the table. He tapped the button and read the text message. It was from his roommate and she was getting on his last nerves. "Damn it."

"What is the problem?"

"Nothing, it's just my roommate. She was sleeping but woke up because she wanted to know the reason as to why I am out so late. She's such a worrywart." Ciel sucked his teeth, shoving the phone into his pocket.

"Is she your girlfriend as well?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"**NO**, she is not a girlfriend of mind. _JUST_ a roommate, that's all." Ciel answered defensively.

"Ah. I see. But, If you don't mind me asking…"

Ciel sighed in annoyance, "What is it?"

"Have you ever been in any kind of relationship before?"

"I have…" Ciel sighed and looked away from him when he continued. "I have never been in a relationship." He did not seem embarrassed when he admitted the truth to Sebastian.

"A lover?"

"One." Ciel held up an index finger to emphasize his answer. "Just one and it was with a guy but…I left him because he was acting like such a whore. I thought it was rather tasteless to be honest. " Ciel shook his head, chuckling bitterly. He still had some feelings in his heart for him even though he had been abused. Every time he thought about him, he grew even more resentful. His anger for him seemed to permeate towards others. As time went on, he developed a strong distrust towards people because of his past.

"So you had your first already?" Sebastian slowly took a sip out of his glass.

"Yes, I've had my first but it wasn't very good." There was a look of disappointment in Ciel's face when he said that.

"If you were given another chance, would you have done things differently?"

"Hmm…" Ciel pondered on that question for a few seconds before coming up with a conclusion. "I can't give you an answer for that one. All I know is that I do not care for any companionship. Whether it may be emotional or sexual, I don't need it anymore. Even _**if**_ I were to be involved with anyone else, I would only like the physical aspect about it. The emotional aspect would make sick to my stomach. It's just a blatant waste of time and energy. So, to hell with it." Ciel ignored the straw that was in his glass and just downed the rest of the drink in one gulp. Then he ordered another drink and told the bartender to keep them coming.

"Are you angry because you were clumsy, careless…and afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" Ciel gave Sebastian a glare. It was probably the most offensive question that he has ever been asked.

"From what I can tell, you seem so inhibited and uptight. You denied yourself the pleasure. Stop hiding and give it up. Don't be such a prude. Would you give me a chance?" Sebastian reached over to stroke Ciel's hand again.

"No. I don't think so. You would probably be too much of a hassle as well. It would only be too much fumbling, prodding and pushing and not enough pleasure, I just know it. I rather take heed to my own pleasure by doing it myself and to myself." Ciel twirled his straw inside of his cup of liquor.

Sebastian just shook his head while watching him in amusement. "I know the things to do that would keep you aching for more. I know you'll enjoy it."

"FEH! Don't make me laugh!" Ciel sharply turned his head away with a sour expression on his face. "I bet you would be such a disappointing partner to have. No one has ever given me what I desire. I don't think I have ever been truly fulfilled, and never will be. Don't be so cocky."

Sebastian tapped on his own chin in thought. "So young. So young. You're too young to be so miserable."

"Listen, you do not know me. I have the right to feel however I want to feel. I don't know you, and I doubt that you can do anything to help me. So why don't you just mind your own business. I am not a child. Don't tell me what to do." Ciel slapped his palm on the surface of the smooth marble table.

"Of course you're not a kid anymore, Ciel Phantomhive. _You_ are a grown man." He neared his face very slowly. His large hand squeezed Ciel's knee and pushed it up to his inner thigh.

_~So temping~_

It was indeed tempting but it was oh so wrong. A small erection formed a small lump in his pants. He was in dire need of a release that instant. Sebastian's inner beast was demanding it. He wanted for him to find his way inside of the boy so badly. He desired have Ciel groaning, squirming and writhing under him so much that he can just taste it.

'_Wow. Just look at him. So beautiful. So sensual. His body…his lips…his eyes…'_ Phantomhive's mind wondered off into a place that was twisted. Ciel's huge azure eye slowly traveled down to Sebastian's perfectly sculpted chest before going back up to meet his lovely inviting crimson orbs. Sebastian just winked in response.

_~Just one good and quick release, a fast screw__…_

"You know, I have a room in the upstairs in third floor. Would you like to join me?" Sebastian cooed in Ciel's ear in a very seductive manner. "I need someone to keep me…company." His soft plump pale lips lightly brushed against the shell of Ciel's ear. The intoxicating fragrance of Sebastian's cologne tingled strongly in Ciel's nose when he inched closer to him. It would be such a foolish thing to turn down a very tempting offer.

"You know what…I'm sorry, I can't. It is getting quite late. I'm not sure that it would be a great idea—" Ciel almost fell off the barstool when Sebastian hands idly trailed along his lap once again. It was a playful touch that was meant to entice him. Ciel found it hard to resist Sebastian's offer. "UM— Huh? I—Um—well…um…"

"Don't leave. The night is still young. I can offer you that pleasure that you searched for. No strings attached. We can just have free and easy fun together, and ONLY that. I get what I want and you get what you want. How does that sound?" Sebastian asked. '_Don't you dare pass up this opportunity.'_ He growled inwardly but externally, he smiled in a sly calm manner. The knot in his leather pants grew bigger. He slowly crossed his legs in order to camouflage it from sight.

"You know what? You are a very shameless man." Ciel smirked.

"Are you are a very greedy person."

"So that makes us both awful in a way, huh?"

"Oh. Perhaps, perhaps."

"Maybe, I should leave before things get out of hand." Ciel calmly stated before moving out of the booth. It took all of his will power to resist.

"Oh Ciel, Ciel, Ciel." Sebastian playfully nuzzled his neck. "The fun has just begun."

Ciel shook his head because his mind was spinning with such confusion and lust.

"What are you uncertain about?" Sebastian slowly inched his body closer to his, his hard ivory chest slowly heaved up and down as he breathed.

"I…I…" Ciel gulped. "I-I don't know." That moment was a one that had to be fought out. He needed to get himself out of this situation. Was this the battle that he was going to win or lose?

Unexpectedly, Ciel's cell phone buzzed again. It interrupted that little moment of chemistry they were sharing. "Hello?" He answered flatly. "Yes, I understand. Listen can you um…" He sighed, "Just go back to sleep. I will return home first thing in the morning. Good bye." He ended the call and shoved the phone back into his pocket without having to listen to his roommate's response. Then he turned his head to look back at Sebastian. "Very well, let's go."

'_Finally, I have you all to myself.'_ He deemed himself victorious in his scheme to bed down another willing participant. "Come. Let's leave. I'm getting quite bored." Sebastian purred while taking Ciel's hand into his. Ciel instinctively stood up and followed him out of the bar and into the lobby. His pants grew tighter when he saw the way Sebastian's nice ass swayed sensually when he walked.

Ciel can feel the buzz of the liquor starting to take effect. He was less tense than he was before. Every part of his body was lax. The apprehension he had and the thoughts associated with that mood began to wane away. Sebastian's words, voice, movements, and the alcohol awakened a growing sexual desire in him. He was finally willing to give in to each. He knew the tall raven haired man would deliver the kind of pleasure that he was aching for.

"I am going to take very good care of you tonight. Mmm~" The tall man bent down a bit to nuzzle Ciel's neck once again. His lips brushed against the flesh of his throat which made Ciel's skin tingle. Sebastian's teeth gently nipped on his skin creating a new feeling of excitement to rush through his veins.

Strangely enough, Ciel was becoming way too comfortable around Sebastian. What was going on? Ciel caught himself in a smoldering lip lock with Sebastian and pulled away. "Wait—hold on. That was so unlike me." His heart felt like it was thrashing against his chest.

"I just want to make you feel good. You do not have to go home tonight." His kisses became more aggressive by the second. "You're not getting away from me that easily, baby." He pushed Ciel in the elevator, forcing their lips to part for a couple of seconds. Sebastian slowly sauntered inside of the elevator after him. His large fingers laced through his navy locks and forced his face to meet with his. The tips of their noses were about a millimeter away from each other.

The elevator sounded off in a soft 'ding' once it reached the fourth floor.

"We're here. Follow me." Sebastian took him by the collar and pulled him out.

"I must say, right now…I'm feeling some kind of way. I have these urges that are going out of control. They keep getting stronger every second I am with you." Ciel looked up at him through half lidded eyes. He stood closer to him more than he should. His smaller body touched his as he stumbled forward.

Sebastian's thin eyebrows raised in slight astonishment at Ciel's sudden change of heart. "Would you like it if I were to show you something that you will enjoy?" His crimson eyes narrowed as a mischievous smirk spread across his face.

"I cannot wait to see this. Please entertain me." Ciel smirked. "I'm not worried about a damn thing right now. I am not going anywhere tonight."

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

_**ENDING NOTES: **_Do you guys like the story so far? Yes? No? Continue? Stop?

Unfortunately, there is no delicious smut scene as of yet. Maybe, I'll put them in the next chapter, or put it off a bit further. I don't know. Hmmm…

Yes, I do know that the pace of this story may seem like it's moving a bit slow. I'll try to throw in some twists and turns in the plot to make it a bit more 'interesting.'

Please, feel free to leave reviews, favorite and/or put this story on your alert list. I would greatly appreciate it if you do.

Thank you. :D


	4. IV Fighting Temptations-(teaser)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

* * *

-0-0-0-

**PUSH and PULL**

**IV**

**Fighting Temptations (teaser)**

-0-0-0-

* * *

"I'm going to lay it on the line right now and just be straight forward, I want you." That liquor made Ciel break down every barrier that he had built strongly around him. He lost all inhibitions. "I need you to be the kind of person that will gratify me in every way possible." He looked at Sebastian through hazy eyes.

"Ciel Phantomhive, don't worry your handsome little head over it. I know what I'm doing. I'm going to give you, what you have been dreaming about, all night long." One of Sebastian's hands rubbed smoothly down his own hard stomach. There, he traced his fingers gently around the crotch of his black leather pants just to cup himself. "As you can tell, I'm fully loaded and I was starved for days. I am in need for some release and you are going to give it to me one way or another."

"I feel the same way for you, Sebastian." Ciel was so entranced by his sexual aura that he cannot pull away.

"So we _do_ have something in common." Sebastian licked his own smirking lips.

Ciel had a strong sense that Sebastian was very experienced in this area. "I apologize for doubting you. I just wanted to make sure that you…" He trailed off and looked away with a rosy blush on his face.

"Make sure that I what?" Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up with his hand. He wanted to make sure that he had his absolute undivided attention.

"That you were the right one for me." Ciel needed to be assured that Sebastian was the exact partner that he was searching for. However, he wasn't sure that this night wouldn't go beyond past the point of animalistic sex. The sex sounded like a good deal but he wanted more. It was sad that he only made a deal with him for a night of cheap thrills.

Sebastian's teasing touches pulled Ciel's mind away from his suspicious thoughts.

"Well since you don't believe anything that I've told you, I am going to show you instead." Sebastian ripped Ciel's blue blouse open. All of the buttons that were on his shirt flew in all directions. Some bounced off the doors and some rolled away on the floor. It did not matter at that point. He was too busy enjoying himself. Sebastian slammed his lips onto Ciel's in a sloppy kiss.

"Fuck. My pants are feeling too tight." Ciel managed to hiss out in between wet kisses. It felt like he was about to let out a messy load inside his jeans if Sebastian continued to tease him. The tip of his hardened cock twitched.

Sebastian took the initiative to free Ciel's dick from the confines of his pants.

"You bastard. Look what you've done to me." When Ciel saw his own erection leaking, he growled. His hands hastily stroked his dick to gain some relief. Before he even had the chance to yell at Sebastian, a single warm touch silenced him. He bucked his hips into the rhythm of his soft tugs.

The handsome man with the jet black hair watched his horny partner squirm helplessly against the door with a twisted glee in his crimson eyes. "You can thank me for that later." It was so funny to play with him as if he were some kind of a toy.

Ciel's body was hoisted up and pinned against the door of Sebastian's room. They proceeded to kiss each other fiercely for about a good ten minutes. Ciel could barely keep up with Sebastian's mouth and tongue. The cock remained stiff and revealed for other's to see. He did not care that he was indecently exposed in the halls of the hotel.

Out of nowhere, a buxom platinum blond woman casually strolled down the halls. The gorgeous vixen wore a strapless white cocktail dress with matching white heels. She was leaving her suite to attend a party somewhere across town. The moment her eyes caught the two males brazenly kissing each other, she stopped in mid-stride and stood there. Ciel's clouded blue eye scanned the woman lazily. Sebastian saw the beautiful dame and winked at her direction. He decided to give her a 'small show'.

"Oh yes. Please…" Ciel enjoyed the way Sebastian sucked on his neck. "That's my spot." Ciel's big cerulean eye shot wide open. He fell limply in his arms when he felt his devious lover's hand jerk his slick shaft at a harder pace.

The woman loved what she saw. She took one of her pretty manicured fingers and sucked on it. From the looks of things, she was felt quite aroused from just watching the two getting it on.

Sebastian roughly felt up on Ciel's tight bottom. The tip of his long digits trickled along the skin of his bare ass.

"Oh shit." Ciel made tiny stifled moans when those fingers tickled around his tight opening.

The girl wanted to stay and see this display unravel into a full blown sex session but she had to leave for the night. Before she left, she blew them a kiss and giggled. "Have fun." After that, she walked away, leaving the two men alone with each other once more.

Suddenly, another doubtful thought came into Ciel's mind. Everything was going way too fast. Here he was; out in some hotel, half naked, kissing a man that he hardly even knew. This situation seemed rather vulgar once he had the chance to think about it.

"You know what—_**NO**_! I can't…It is just wrong. I cannot do this. Not again. I—**MMM**." His statement was cut short when he let out a loud moan. Phantomhive managed to pull away from his mouth to speak again. "No…let's just stop this right now." He shook his head slowly.

"I know you don't want to stop now. Your mouth may say one thing but your body is telling me a whole different story. Come here." Sebastian's face inched closer to his so he can kiss him again. He was denied because Ciel turned his face away to avoid it. "Do not fight this. Don't you want me?"

Ciel's body trembled under his smoldering watch. "Yes I do, but I don't think—"

"Don't think baby, just feel." Sebastian's long arms embraced Ciel's slender waist so he can hold him close. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Oh God yes…" Ciel felt the warmth of his taller body touch his skin. He was about to be driven over the edge.

"Do you want more than just a little taste? Are you hungry for more?" Sebastian's lips kissed down his neck and paused once they reached his chest. He then stuck his tongue out and licked around both of his hard pale pink nipples.

Ciel tossed his head back and groaned. "Yes, I am." His body felt like it was going to melt in a warm puddle of goo.

"I am going to eat you _**ALIVE**_!" Sebastian claimed with a raspy tone that was laced with such hunger. His kisses became more frantic and demanding. Ciel cupped his beautiful fine angular sculpted face to stop him. The way he spoke to him had Ciel's heart racing.

This was the time that Ciel must decide if he wanted this man or not. It was now or never. He knew he could not resist him any longer. The pleasure that he felt from Sebastian seemed to override any sense of doubt that stopped him before. "Work me out." His body was his for the taking. He kept his legs wrapped tightly around his slender waist.

"I'm so glad that I've found you. You're coming with me." With that, he easily unlocked his hotel room door and carried Ciel's smaller body inside of the suite.

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

_**Ending Note:**_ I apologize for leaving this chapter on a cliffhanger. I originally wanted to add the smut in this chapter but I think I'll put it off at a later time. **-evil smirk- **

It feels like I'm holding back for some reason. I fear that I might get too outrageous to the point of putting some of my readers off. I am afraid that I might offend some people because of the material that I _might_ write for the next chapter.


	5. V You don't have to go home tonight

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

**WARNING: **This chapter contains smut. In other words, there's an explicit, detailed sex scene which involves a lot of cursing, dirty talk and things of that nature. It may seem brazen. I apologize for it not being fluffy, flowery and/or romantic. Please, don't read further if you find any of these things offensive or disturbing.

**NOTE: **I think this is the most I've ever written in a single chapter. It was very frustrating to write and complete because I kept changing ideas at the last minute. This one took a huge amount of energy out of me.

I sure do hope that you guys will enjoy it. :D

* * *

-0-0-0-

**PUSH and PULL**

**V**

**You don't have to go home tonight.**

-0-0-0-

* * *

As Ciel's little body was carried inside of Sebastian's gorgeous luxurious hotel suite, many thoughts came rushing into his mind all at once. It was safe to say that he was still buzzed at that time.

The young Phantomhive man wanted it so badly but at the same time, he feared of what might happen. There was a hint of reluctance that kept holding him back from taking things further. Both of them knew that their feelings for each other would not progress after that night. He wanted to bask in some pleasure before he was to head back home tomorrow. One night away is what he needed. This was the time to unwind and forget all of the drama and problems he went through.

For a reason, Sebastian was taking a 'sadistic' pleasure by teasing Ciel. This man was about to drive him crazy in every way possible. Ciel just wanted to smack the ever loving shit out of him for doing this to him. How could allow himself to be swayed like this? It was like Sebastian had this sexual pull on him. Every time Ciel try to escape from his spell of seduction, Sebastian managed to do something to Ciel that made his body and mind reel with desire. Such a mastermind that Sebastian was.

The mattress felt so warm and cozy once Ciel was gently placed on the bed. He scooted back towards the headboard before he froze. Sebastian slowly crawled towards him, eyeing him like a lion towards its prey. The black leather fabric of his outfit creaked faintly whenever he moved.

"Let's get these off of you." Sebastian pulled Ciel's jeans off of him and tossed them across the room. There laid Ciel's flushed body, shown in all of his naked and hard glory. "Hm. Do you still want to leave?" One of Sebastian's neatly shaped eyebrows arched suggestively. Those beautiful vermillion eyes carefully and hungrily observed every inch of Ciel's length.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Ciel was in a very vulnerable position. Of course he didn't want to leave. He probably couldn't even walk correctly because of his erection. In a sense, he was stuck. "I hate you so much right now."

"That's right. Hate me, Ciel. Hate me. Hate me so much that it hurts." Sebastian loomed over Ciel. His long arms caged around Ciel's smaller form.

"Oh, you want me to '_hate_' you? I will _'hate' _you very hard. I '_hated_' you from the moment I saw you." Ciel grabbed the collar of his leather vest to pull him down to his face. The navy haired man demanded a kiss from Sebastian by yanking on his long ink-black ponytail.

"So I take it that you will be staying for the night?" Sebastian pulled back some.

"Will I stay with you for the night?" Ciel repeated his question. "Why are you asking me this?"

"It is not an essay question. Either it's a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Sebastian straddled Ciel's body in between his luscious strong thighs. "Just tell me right now." His leathered bulge rubbed against Ciel's shaft, creating a new exhilarating friction.

"_**FUCK!**_ You won Sebastian! YOU WON! I..." Ciel's lips trembled while tossing his head to the side, leaving his neck exposed for Sebastian to suck on. "I will stay with you for the night. _**SHIT**_!" He cursed at his own defeat.

"I knew you would come around sooner or later." Sebastian licked his smirking succulent lips before leaning in forward for a kiss. "I'm going to take over from now on." Both of their lips met back together with a soft kiss. Sebastian's kisses trailed from Ciel's lips, down his chin and around his neck. He then pressed his mouth against that particular spot he knew would make Ciel melt with such ecstasy. Little beads of sweat formed on skin from the heat that was building up inside of him. The flesh that was once ivory flushed into a rosy hue. Both bodies rolled around playfully on top of the king sized bed with the silk sheets ruffling underneath them. Ciel's breathing pattern came out in staggered wheezes, feeling the pressure of his lips harden against his throat. Both of his slender legs wrapped themselves around Sebastian's waist.

"Stay." Sebastian finally pulled away from him completely and climbed off the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ciel's upper body shakily rose from the mattress. His hands lazily rubbed on the tip of his cock.

"I'm going to slip into something a little more…" Sebastian paused, licking his fingers slowly while sucking them. "comfortable."

"Oh, is that so?"

Sebastian winked. "Yes. Don't worry, you won't be disappointed." That was the last thing he said before he walked into the bathroom. The lock faintly clicked as soon as door was closed.

Ciel laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. He spent every second of the waiting time playfully fondling himself. It was like a fantasy come true for him. He was curious to know what would be in store for him in the next few hours of that night.

Fifteen minutes had past with Ciel waiting for Sebastian to come out of that damn bathroom. There was a hint of frustration, worry and doubt that made its way back into his mind once again. _'Damn that man.'_ His erection was still hard as a rock. He wanted to jack himself off for some quick release.

_~Oh temptations, temptations…~_

Maybe, this was wrong after all. Ciel took Sebastian's long sudden absence as a sign of some sort. He felt ignored because he had to wait for a while. The young man had little to no patience with just about anything and anyone. He decided that he wasn't going to wait any longer. So, Phantomhive just grabbed his pants and made an attempt to leave the suite.

It was then Ciel heard the sound of the bathroom door lock clicking. His ears perked up when he heard the knob jiggle. The door slammed opened and out stepped a very scantily dressed Sebastian. Ciel's heart pounded and his dick throbbed as he took in the sight of the god-like being before him.

"Where do you think _you_ are going?" Sebastian stood there with both hands on his hips, a sexy smirk spreading across his face. The apparel (or the lack there of) that Sebastian wore was a pair of black vinyl leather thigh high stiletto boots with a matching black thong and black leather spiked arm gauntlets. He still donned the spiked choker. The raven haired stallion of a man sauntered slowly towards Ciel. His creamy milky hips sensually swayed from side to side with each step he took. "Bring your little ass over here." He curled his long index finger upwards, beckoning him to come closer.

"I told you, I am not a little boy you fucking asshole." Ciel mumbled angrily under his breath.

"Do not back sass me. I have had enough of your lip. The only thing that your lips should be doing is sucking on my dick. It's been waiting for you to wrap that sexy mouth around it all night." He popped his own middle finger into his mouth and sucked on it slowly. "Mmm."

"Suck _what_? What in the hell you just said to me!?" Ciel's face just went blank in disbelief. His eye blinked slowly for a couple of seconds. How can this man be so bold as to make such a crass demand for him?

"Are you still trying putting up a fight? Damn baby, I just love that 'fire' in you." He gripped both of his Ciel's shoulders, spun him around and wrapped his arm around his neck in a firm headlock. "So are we going to fuck or are we going to argue all night? We can do both if that's what you want?" Ciel just looked up at a smirking Sebastian when he heard him make that statement.

"Shut up you fucking freak! You think you're so—" He retort was cut short by an excited tingle which crept all through his whole body. His hardened wet flesh twitched eagerly in the palms of Sebastian's talented hands. His big blue eyes watched his fingers cup his loaded sack. "Shit." Ciel bucked his hips forth when Sebastian's grasp slid upwards towards his moist tip then arched his back and hips against Sebastian's chest when his fist reached down to the base.

"Yes. Stay hard for me for the rest of the night. Do you think you can do that for me?" Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear, licking the shell of it teasingly. The young man wanted to cum from that voice alone right then and there. "Yes. I will try to manage for as long as I can." Ciel shuddered. The hunger to fuck him senseless grew out of control.

Sebastian smirked inwardly at his own triumph for making Ciel submit. "Don't move." He walked away to retrieve something from underneath the bed. There he pulled out a heavy steel suitcase. What could be inside? Ciel tried to sneak a glimpse but Sebastian was already two steps ahead of him. He turned his back towards Ciel so the suitcase was completely out of his sight.

"No peeking. You might ruin the surprise." Sebastian winked mischievously back at him.

"What are you doing and what are you up to?" He looked at him suspiciously. The metallic rattling of a chained object drew him in closer. "What is it? Let me see." He walked up to Sebastian, pouting like a child who was keen on finding out a secret. The tall man stood up straight and dangled up a shiny pair of steel handcuffs in front of Ciel's face. The polished kinky accessory had Phantomhive hypnotized when it swung from side to side like a pendulum.

"I want to see you try to escape me while you're naked…" Sebastian walked behind him to pin both of Ciel's hands behind his back. "and bounded." The cuffs were placed tightly around his wrists.

What in the hell has Ciel gotten himself into? What was he going to do to him? Anything was possible at that moment. This was the time that Ciel wished he had his switchblade with him but they were in the pocket of his jeans.

"Get your little ass on the bed." Sebastian shoved the younger man towards the bed making him fall on top of the mattress, face first. Ciel scooted backwards on his back to move away from this mad man. His little feet flailed in the air to wave Sebastian away from him. Sebastian managed to grab a hold of both of his ankles before parting his legs widely apart. Those fiery eyes were filled with such zeal while he stared down his helpless captive whose dick still standing straight at attention.

"All of this belongs to me for tonight." His hands roughly jerked on him. The thumb circled around his leaking tip.

"Right." Ciel made an attempt to wiggle away from him but he laid there squirming instead.

"I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Ciel's eyes were closed, wanting his lips to touch his again. The taste of him lingered all around his lips.

"Get on your knees and turn your ass towards me."

For once, Ciel did not hesitate to comply with his demand. He was quite eager to do as he was told. He felt a bit more comfortable with him. Within two seconds, he was faced down with his ass high in Sebastian's face, cock dangling in between his legs and all.

Sebastian reached in the ice bucket that was sitting next to him on the nightstand to pop one cube in his mouth. When he grinned, the ice cube was held in place by the frontal portion of his top and bottom teeth.

Ciel stirred his hips around in a circular motion when he felt his cheeks being pried widely apart. There, Sebastian slowly blew cold air up and around Ciel's tight ass with the help of the ice cube. The sensation felt unbelievable. The pleasant chill made his thighs so weak that he sunk into the bed further. For the first time ever in his young twenty-something years of his life, he felt like a helpless bitch.

_Well…_

More like a needy wanton thirsty whore.

"That shit feels so fucking good. Do it again." Ciel looked over his shoulder to see him smirking.

Sebastian carefully pushed the cold cube against his tight ring of muscle and watched how he reacted. Ciel's ass elevated higher in the air. "Oh fuck." He wiggled his hips from side to side. Every muscle in his body tensed when the ice cube pressed harder against the hole. "SHIT!" A sharp squeak escaped from him. "Oh hell yeah…" He groaned.

Sebastian's hands jiggled Ciel's ass playfully before slowly pushing the cube half way inside of him. The small block was wedged half way out of his hole. This was a very naughty feeling for him. So far, he was enjoying this experience a whole lot.

With one sharp inhale, Sebastian took the ice back into his mouth. Then the cube was crushed into fine tiny fragments with his pearly white teeth. When he was through chewing, he pressed his mouth against Ciel's ass again. He ate him out with the melted ice scraps rolling around his tongue. Ciel loved the feel of the cold dribbles of his saliva dripping along with the ice.

"Yes! Work that fucking tongue in me. Go deeper~" Ciel groaned with satisfaction. The raven admirer kissed and licked him at the same time. A white hot sensation of pleasure churned around his inner thighs, which soon crept around his sac. Ciel held onto every last string of self control he had left in him.

Even after the ice had dissolved completely, his mouth kept sucking and licking around his quivering entrance. "I got some tools I want to show you…" Another loud sloppy kiss was given to Ciel's hole before he continued. "…if I can get away from all of this." The serpentine-like muscle messily lapped around the warm entrance, pulling out slightly. Ciel did not like that at all. He wanted that tongue to say in him for as long as possible. He was going to let him know loud and clear of how much he disapproved of his actions.

"You bastard, I did not tell you to pull your tongue out. Stupid bitch. I should slap the hell out of you right now."

"Aw what's the matter?" Sebastian mocked him with baby-talk.

Ciel's upper body shot upward, anger storming though him. "Why you—_**AHHH**_~" Sebastian slid both his index and middle finger inside of him, hoping that the pleasing feeling would subdue him back into submission. The titillating pace of the icy laps made Ciel squirm his tiny body.

"You like the way my tongue feels baby?" His lips latched around his hole again.

"Oh yes. _Mmmm~_!" That little ass bounced up and down against his mouth excitedly, feeling his long tongue slithering past his tight orifice, making its way inside. Every muscle in his body tensed very tightly. He wanted to break free from the cuffs that held his wrists together. "Fuck…Shh…iiit!"

Sebastian sat up. "Yes, that's right. Take it like the little slut you are." Hissing, he dragged Ciel towards the edge of the bed by pulling on his legs.

Ciel managed to sit himself up at the edge of the bed. His eyes watched Sebastian pull out another object out of the steel suitcase. It was a purple silicone dildo that was equally as long and thick like his dick. The toy had a round suction portion on the bottom so it can stick in place to any area he so chooses in this room or anywhere for that matter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a white stool and positioned it in front of the head of the bed.

As he approached Ciel, a huge dark shadow loomed over his smaller body entirely.

"You know one thing? You have a pretty little mouth." Sebastian ran his fingers across Ciel's mouth gently, observing those beautiful delicate lips. As he did, he admired the soft supple texture of them.

"Well...thank you. I guess" Ciel turned his head away with a blush. The young man was feeling so coy at the moment.

"I want to see that pretty little mouth be put into great use." Sebastian smirked.

"How?" Ciel blinked up at him with curiosity.

"Allow me to show you what I mean." Sebastian slowly pulled down his black g-string underwear and stepped out of them. Now that the thong was off, his huge throbbing cock was free.

"You expect me to take all of that in my mouth? You have got to be fucking kidding me. Fuck you, you fucking freak. You are insane." Ciel sneered, pretending like he was offended. Deep down inside, he was impressed (_and a tad envious_) of how well endowed he was.

"You mean to tell me that you are going to turn down a cock like this? Just look at it. Don't you want it slapping you in your face, sliding down your throat and right into your tight little ass? You know you want this dick. How dare you turn this dick down? I am truly insulted." Sebastian held his large, pulsating, hard dick with much pride. The large erection was caressed underneath Ciel's chin. "I thought a little prudent little bitch could use of few lessons on pleasuring a person such as myself."

"Do _**NOT **_call me a bit—" Ciel almost suffocated when the hard dick was shoved inside his mouth. The mushroom tip of his cock slid around the back of his throat. A long trail of saliva connected from his lips to his cock after he pulled it out of his mouth.

"Yes. Suck my dick you pretty little whore." Sebastian felt Phantomhive's warm mouth around him and hissed quietly at the sensation. "Yes Ciel. I want you to use your mouth to pleasure me in every way possible." He hissed louder and then grasped Ciel's cobalt hair tighter as he sucked, licked, and kissed his lovely cock.

"Tell me Ciel Phantomhive, how do I taste?" Sebastian found the ability to ask him in a low masculine moan.

Ciel gave him small groan in response as he let the taste of his warm seed swirl around his tongue.

"Open up that fucking mouth up wider." Sebastian proceeded to shove his thick, long and pulsating length back into his mouth. "YES BABY! _**OHHHHH**_~!" Sebastian repeatedly tugged Ciel's hair and forcibly bobbed it up and down his slick cock. "Mmmm. I can feel it all the way down your throat…" Sebastian moaned. Ciel's warm saliva created an extra slippery glaze on his dick.

Ciel's lips tightened their grip around his manhood. Before Sebastian had the chance to cum, he pulled Ciel's head up, making his lips slide off of his cock.

"That's enough. I know you want to keep sucking on my delicious cock more but I've got other plans for you." One of his large hands gripped the back of Ciel's head by pulling on an ample patch of his navy locks roughly.

Ciel wheezed to gain some supply of air.

"Awww. What is the matter my little pussy cat?" A small wicked chuckle escaped the raven man. He turned his ass towards Ciel's face, gripped his own ass cheeks with both of his hands and stretched them widely apart. He wanted him to see what he was working with. "Ah~ Look at that." He looked over his right shoulder and licked his lips. "Do you like that?" The tight ring flexed in and out slowly.

Then Sebastian walked over to the stool and sat down on the dildo. Little by little, the large lube laden phallic object was pushed into his oiled hot puckered orifice. Ciel just sat back and watched the tall scrumptious man practically fuck himself. He witnessed a very erotic vision unravel before his very own eyes. Sebastian's oily body glowed under the light. That delicious hard abdomen glistened brilliantly with sweat.

"_Ahhh_~~!" Sebastian breathed out in a husky groan. He pumped the silicone toy in and out of his ass in a slow pace. The toy cock slid against his prostate making him moan helplessly. He took his free hand to fist his own twitching dick. "Aren't you enjoying the view?" His question came out in a breathy whisper. He then fucked the dildo in a faster pace. Each time the dildo hit his spot, he squirmed. "Oh fuck Mmm!" He jerked his dick faster at the same time. Black inky strands of hair fell beautifully around his broad alabaster shoulders. Somehow, he manage rotate himself on the tall stool while having the toy still plugged in his ass. He did not miss a beat when he continued to pump himself. "Don't lose me. I want you to keep up. Keep watching me. _Uuuuunnnhhhhnnn_~" That last phrase was punctuated with a low grunt. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh…FUCK YES!"

It was not too long before his orgasm arrived. Every part of his rock hard abs was heavily coated with his thick warm semen. "Oh shit. _Mmm_~" Ciel watched all of this happened and moaned along with him. This man looked enticingly exquisite when he was going through his moment of climax. "That was all for you. I'm cumming for you, baby."

An anxious Ciel squirmed around on the bed, waiting to be free. He thought that was so unfair. Why did Sebastian had the chance to cum so freely? Ciel did not even allow himself to climax once. Ciel kept clapping his wet thighs together in a failed attempt to ease the eager throbbing of his dick. It worked for a few seconds. "FUCK!" He moaned with needy impatience.

Sebastian licked his own taste off of his fingers. "Now get on your knees and crawl over here, little pussy cat of mine." He smirked at his name of endearment for Ciel. It was rather cute but kind of naughty at the same time.

Ciel got down on his knees and crawled towards Sebastian slowly with his ass high in the air, hips swinging in a sensual rhythm.

Sebastian cradled Ciel in between his long booted legs. "Sit on my dick. Come on." He cooed.

Ciel reluctantly sat on his lap, moving around to a position for his comfort. He felt his dick sliding in between his ass cheeks. "Woah."

"Are you ready for me?" Sebastian nudged gently at him.

Ciel hung his head low, feeling hesitant about everything. "Y-yes…" His answer came out in an unsure whisper. There was something that he was afraid of but he could not figure out what the exact issue was.

"I can't hear you, baby." The swollen mushroom tip of his dick slid slowly past the tight threshold of his hot orifice. "Let me see your pretty little ass get stretched some." Ciel felt very nervous when he said that.

"Sebastian, quit playing with me." Ciel arched his back in response. The tip firmly pressed against the sensitive gland inside of him. Every painful inch that was inserted felt like eternity for him. "FU…CK!" The small dews of sweat trailed down the crease of his back.

"Now let me see you work your pretty ass for me." He took the key to the cuffs from his ponytail clasp and unlocked them. Ciel's arms fell limply to his sides. There were deep red marks imprinted on his skin.

"Oh! You are so big. I can't—UUUHHHHGGG!" Ciel grunted at the pain of his tight warm hole being stretched beyond belief. However, he did not care one bit because it hurt so damned good. The inner masochist in him wanted that muscle stretched wider. That wish would soon be granted.

"That's right baby. Take me in nice and slow." He pushed his hips upward in a sharp thrust. "Yes, that's it baby…mmm…ooh shit." He groaned, feeling Ciel's tight ring clutching his shaft tightly.

"Fuck!" Sebastian felt enormous. Ciel thought he couldn't take him in further but he had to keep on trying. It took a while for him to get used to his length. He had never felt like this before. The rhythm of his hips rocked back and forth slowly for the first couple of minutes.

"You're going to cum, aren't you?" His gorgeous white teeth grazed Ciel's right shoulder, threatening to bite it. Both of their hips moved quicker against each other.

All Ciel could do was nod. Everything in the room fell into a haze. His mind was taken with bliss. That white hot swirl of pleasure intensified by the second.

"Let me cum along inside of you, baby. We can cum together." Sebastian kissed along the crease of Ciel's sweaty back. The entire air was thick with their heated aroma of sex.

"I don't want to cum and I don't want you to cum inside of me either." Ciel wanted to cum so badly but he felt very embarrassed to do so. He wasn't going to do it in front of Sebastian or for anyone.

"Of course you do. Quit being so afraid." Sebastian gently lifted him carefully in his arms, still having Ciel in the same position. He did this so they can continue the rest of their 'session' on the floor.

Ciel held so much shame for himself. There was this nagging voice in his head that made him felt like he was the biggest liar and loser on the face of the planet at that moment. The shame was so bad that he could not even look Sebastian in the eyes. He tried so hard to last but he just couldn't. He had to escape before he released. Once more, he denied himself the sexual gratification that he kept trying to achieve for ages. Would all of this internal fussing between his mind and body ruin his chance for pleasure? He was unable to allow himself to enjoy sex without doing something to sabotage the experience.

How would Sebastian feel about him afterwards?

Would he think of Ciel as some sort of pathetic joke?

Will he ever speak to him after this night is over?

In his heart, he wanted to see him again but he could not. The sex was good while it lasted. This was one of the reasons why he was so reluctant in the first place. Phantomhive was often a very insecure and cynical individual. No matter what, he always had a very low opinion about himself and others. His spirit, ego, and heart were damaged by the ones he trusted most in the past. He carried that baggage for many years. '_This is all my fault. How could I be so lame?_' He wanted to just bolt right out the door.

"I have to go." Ciel tried to scramble away from Sebastian as fast as he could.

"Where are you going? Stay with me." Sebastian pressed his body harder against Ciel's to embrace him in his arms.

"No. I have to go." Ciel shook his head slowly as he stared off with a distant look on his face. Sebastian dipped his head lower to kiss him but he was again denied that privilege for the third time that night. A fourth attempt was made but with a bit more aggression.

"**NO!**" All of the sudden, Ciel reached up and slapped him in the face using all of his might with the palm of his hand. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME!" This newfound anger made his voice go down a few grating octaves. The force of the slap was so hard that it made Sebastian reel back a bit. Ciel took his chance to crawl away from him and towards the door. "Just stay away from me from now on. I don't ever want to see your face again." The pants and shirt that was ruffled on the floor were quickly gathered underneath his arms. "Have a nice night." Without another word, he walked out the door and did not look back.

There was nothing else to do beside ease the tension that kept building up. Sebastian was going to finish himself off and didn't care if the little bastard was there or not. With a few rough jerks, he was able to cum quickly. Thick strands of warm semen gushed in between his thighs and stomach. With a grunt, he yanked on his own high ponytail, feeling himself going though another intense orgasm. "All of this could have been inside you but you chose otherwise." That statement was towards Ciel even though he was no longer with him in that room. Both of his intense lava orbs took in the sight of his cock that was still emitting small white trickles of cum.

"I hope you fucking choke." Oh. He was going to make the ever so frigid Phantomhive gag the next time he _ever_ crossed his path again. Sebastian chuckled with such a sinister tone.

He took his unruly action personal and in turn, that anger began to seethe in him. From that moment on, he vowed to have his revenge on Ciel for rejecting him in such a spiteful way.

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**ENDING NOTE: **Did you like it? I thought it was 'alright.' Not sure though…I do have my doubts. I have the tendency to pick apart my work at times. There's a good chance that this story may go into "hiatus mode" because I'm getting a tad bored with it. At this moment, I am _**NOT**_ feeling this fic _**AT ALL**_. Nothing seems to be clicking. There's hardly any chemistry between me and this story. (_Only a minuscule amount_). It's just not good enough. I don't see this fic going anywhere because it's just another flop. :( I think it's lacking that 'UMPH!'

Lately, my writing talent has been going down the drain and I have don't have anything to offer at all. For some, my writing might not be the best quality of literature that's out there. For others, my writing might be mediocre. I'm trying my hardest to improve. I believe that there's always room for improvement. I just love writing no matter how frustrating it can be at times. lol.

I have so many things going on with my life right now and nothing motivates me at all. Just stressed and exhausted all of the time. It's like I'm being pulled in all different directions and I can't seem to catch up. I'll probably leave this story up on the site for about a month. If I continue to have writers block (_if no good ideas come to me_) for more than one month, then I'm probably going to delete it along with my other ideas that I've planned for this fic right in the recycle bin on my computer. To be honest, I don't think that this story wasn't that great anyway.

On another note, please check out my Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler one-shot titled "Anything", which is also posted on the same site. I wrote it this past summer and I was considering posting another hardcore yaoi one-shot Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler story but I don't know if that's going to happen or not. If anyone wants me to write another one-shot, please leave a review either on this story or my other one.

And if anyone TRULY wants to see an update to this fic (_PUSH and PULL_) then please don't be afraid to leave some type of feedback or a review.

I hope you all are doing well and I thank you all for supporting this story so far. I appreciate it.

Stay blessed.

-Kisses :D


	6. VI Track-(teaser II)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

**PUSH and PULL**

**VI**

**Track-(teaser II)**

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

The bright rays from the sun peeked through the blinds of Ciel's bedroom window. Ciel turned to other side of the bed to face his body away from the light. He had a splitting headache and therefore any source of light would worsen it.

The night before was still in a haze to his memory. However, the soreness that he felt throughout his body helped him to recall everything very quickly.

Just as he was about to fall back asleep, his roommate knocked loudly on the door.

"DAMN IT!" The loud rapping sound triggered the pain further. "Go away…" He groaned.

"Ciel, wake up. It's almost noon." His roommate said. Her voice was muffled because of the barrier of the door between them.

"No. Go away. Leave me alone." He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position on the bed.

His roommate opened his door without any regards to his words. "Get up. You've slept half the day away."

"**Leave. Me. Alone. MeyRin**." Ciel growled through gnashed teeth. Then he took the quilt and threw it over his head to shut out the light.

"Stop that. Here, I bought you something that will hopefully perk you up." She pulled the quilt off of his body. Ciel just groaned with annoyance and sat up on the mattress. He took the cup that she was holding and sniffed it. It was full of hot fresh coffee.

"Thanks." He mumbled tiredly under his breath.

"You're welcome, sleepy head." She smiled with such warmth.

MeyRin had on the most thickest and roundest 'coke bottle' glasses. Those were the dorkiest type of glasses that anyone ever donned. They _horribly_ camouflaged her natural beauty. The only time Ciel ever saw her with her glasses off is when she was sleeping. It was those moments where he had the chance to actually see her for the lovely woman that she was. Her maroon hair that was usually styled in two messy short pigtails would be free and loose all around her making her appear serene.

"Don't you have to go to work in an hour?"

"Yes, but I just wanted to see how you were doing first before I leave. Are you feeling alright?" She sat right next to him on the messy bed.

"I'm just fine." Ciel took a sip of his coffee. It had a really strong taste to it.

"Are you sure?" MeyRin was very concerned for him. The nagging worry could not be helped even though Ciel constantly reassured her that everything was alright.

They were both friends since high school. He was a freshman and she was a junior when they first caught each other's eye. They met at some type of school function and ever since then, they became close buddies. Even though she was a few years older than him, she still felt that there was a deep bond. As the old saying goes: "Age is nothing but a number."

"Ciel, I've been meaning to tell you something. Do you have time to talk? It's very important." MeyRin inched closer to him.

"Sorry, not right now. I'm not in the mood to have any type of conversation. Maybe later, okay?"

MeyRin paused at his answer. She tucked a stray hair behind her head before speaking. "A-alright. That's fine with me. I hope you feel better. I'm sorry I bothered you." She sighed, stood up and walked out of the room. He can sense her disappointment by just watching her demeanor. A feeling of guilt crept into his heart.

Every time MeyRin attempted to convey her feelings for Ciel, he always managed to dodge her by leaving or making up some kind of lame excuse. He was never any good at expressing or exchanging feelings with anyone and for him to side track her like that was just one example. He did possess feelings for her. However, he was afraid to take that risk in showing any type of vulnerability towards her.

After taking one last gulp of the hot caffeinated beverage, the mug was empty. He settled the mug down by the bed and looked outside of the window. The neighborhood kids were laughing, playing and running up and down the concrete sidewalks. There was once a time that he was once like them, happy and playful. Then, it all got taken away on a one horrible day. It was a day that he would like to forget but the images kept reliving in his memories, almost like a horror movie.

At that moment, he decided to step out for some fresh air, hoping in doing so, that would clear his mind. With that, he walked out of the apartment wearing just a pair of dark blue shorts.

* * *

The humid summer air made everything feel so sticky.

Once Ciel reached the outside porch of the apartment complex, he sat on the brick steps. He dropped his head low and closed his eyes, trying to think. The headache was still there.

Out of nowhere, a stray cat with lustrous silk fur, as black as the midnight sky slowly walked past him. It must have come from one of the back alleyways. The feline paused before it looked up at Ciel with curious eyes.

-_Meow_- It mewed gently.

"Huh?" Ciel looked down at the cat. "Where did you come from?" He rubbed his own eyes before he yawned.

-_Meow_- The cat cocked its head to the side and blinked. It was then Ciel noticed that the cat had very unique colored eyes. They were a brilliant hue of ruby.

"Well aren't you a fascinating little one." Ciel half-heartedly smiled.

-_Puuuuurrrrrr_- It leaped on his lap and snuggled against him. Why in the world what this strange cat behaving very affectionate towards him? The cat sat up and gently pawed his bare chest.

"Shooo." Ciel tried to push it away with both of his hands. "Go." The paw traveled to one of his nipples. Ciel felt his skin crawl when that happened. It felt very awkward. "What the hell?"

-_Mew_-

Was the kitty flirting with him? This movement was quite odd.

The cat laid on its back and sprawled out its entire body. It did not want to leave. It wanted to stay with Ciel. –_Puuurrrrrr_-

"Get off of me, damn it. Get away from me!" Ciel's tone grew indignant when he tried to get the cat off of him. He picked it up and placed it back on the ground. "Now go. Leave." He tried to wave it away from him again. "Scram."

-_**HIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!**_- Both of its crimson eyes narrowed in anger. Without warning, the cat inched back and pounced against Ciel's chest. Its sharp claws reached towards his face. It appeared that the cat wanted to scratch the hell out of his face.

"STOP!" He tried to throw the cat out of his way but the cat held onto to him as tightly as it possibly could. It screamed, hissed, growled and clawed at him with such fury.

-_**YOOOOWWWWWLLLL!**_- As it bared its fangs, the jet black fur rose. The feline then paced around Phantomhive very slowly. The young man watched as the cat stalked around him with a very dangerous look in its eye. It was ready to pounce on him again.

"Damn it."

-_**HIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS**_- The cat angry dashed towards Ciel again. It let out the most ear-splitting screech that almost made his head explode. As if that wasn't bad enough, he forgot his switchblade upstairs so he was defenseless. He did not want to hurt the creature but he must find a way to protect himself one way or another.

That cat ways beyond pissed at Ciel. Those claws were ready and out. It squared him up for the next attack. The poor animal threw a fit because in a way, it felt rejected.

All Ciel could do was stand there. He could not budge. Every part of his body froze with fear.

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**ENDING NOTE:** Yes, I know this is short. I've already started the next chapter. It will probably be another teaser. Maybe I should start writing _very_ short chapters from now on. Do you guys want me to write another teaser or a full chapter with a lot of details?

Please leave some feedback/review. What are your thoughts on this story so far? Does anyone like it? Is this story boring or interesting?


	7. VII Trigger-(teaser III)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

**NOTE: **_Yes. Here is another teaser. There is a good chance that the next one might be a short teaser as well. I'm not sure yet. I'm having another case of writers block and it always comes at such a horrible time. :-p_

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

PUSH and PULL

VII

Trigger-(teaser III)

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

Ciel had to find a way to pacify this barmy creature somehow. The cat continuously made attempts to scratch and rip his pretty skin into a bloody mess. It wound, jumped and wailed about with such wrath.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN, GOD DAMN IT!" Ciel quickly shook the cat with frustration.

"SHHHHHHHH! STOP IT!" He managed to hold the cat tightly underneath its arms. Its mouth opened wide to let out another loud piercing wail. No matter how much he tried to appease the cat, it became angrier.

—_ROOOOOOOWLLLLLLL_**—** The sharpened claws of the feral creature reached up in attempts to land an assault to Ciel's right cheek.

"What the fuck do you want from me? HUH!? Just. Shut. The. Hell. _**UP**_!" Ciel grew so impatient to the point that he did not even care that he placed himself in a potential dangerous situation. It was either him or that cat. He would not go down without a fight.

When the cat tried to grate his face, Ciel managed to turn his head away and dodge its blow.

—_Grrrrowllll_**—** It just seethed furiously in Ciel's grip. **—**_Hissssssssssss_**—**

"Look, I don't have time to deal with your little—" Ciel began to raise his voice but paused abruptly. Suddenly, all of the anger ceased. The cat managed to calm itself down as well. After a while, it just gazed at him with an innocent and inquisitive twinkle it its gorgeous eyes.

—_Meeeeeoooow_**— **

Those feline crimson eyes reminded him of a certain someone. It was of a certain someone that Ciel 'swore' he would never see again for as long as he shall live.

—_Meow_**—** The cat nestled his soft furry face against his neck. The nose softly and 'inadvertently' brushed past the flesh towards that particular spot of Ciel's neck.

"Fuck…" He whispered while a small tremor shook all through his body. "Cut it out." His cerulean eye narrowed with a glare towards temperamental cat.

—_Mew_**—** Its small pink tongue slowly tickled its way directly at that sweet spot on Phantomhive's neck. **—**_Puurrrrrrr_**— **

"Stop that! What do you want from me?" Ciel tried to pull the cat away from him but its claws gave him a as if he was warning him not to let go of it again.

—_Purr. Purr._**— **The cat looked up him with those mischievous eyes while it continued to tease Ciel with its flirtatious motions. It was as almost as if the feline's eyes were a trigger to Ciel's figment of his naughtiest imagination.

The cat looked down and watched Ciel's blue boxers form a 'tent' underneath the fabric. **—**_Mew_**— **It then jumped out of his hands and sat next to him; leaving the poor young man standing there feeling incredibly hot and bothered.

With such haste, Ciel scurried on down into the dark alleyways.

The flesh of his back met with the cold rough sensation of the bricked walls of the buildings of the apartment the next two seconds, his navy boxers were down around his ankles. He allowed his hard cock to smack directly into the palm of his right hand. The slick secretions of his own pre-cum glossed over the flesh of his hand when he gave his painful erection one cautious stroke.

Phantomhive's slender petite body bent over to play with his tight ring of muscle. A sharp sting lit up around his ass as soon as the fingers of his left hand touched it. "Fuck that bastard." He mumbled angrily under his breath. Thanks to Sebastian's huge dick, he would be sore for about a week. The moisture of his juices was slick enough to slide his fingers into his tight hot opening. As much as Sebastian's cock stretched him open, those fingers should easlily go right in.

The cat slowly walked towards the opening of the alleyway. It just sat there and watched Ciel pleasure himself.

The sticky muggy summer air made him sweat non-stop. This heat made him hornier. Soon, his entire body was glistening with sweat. The thick beads of sweat that were forming on his back, slid down the crease of his spine and down in between the cheeks of his ass. There was nothing that he would love more than to feel that damn tongue moving in and out of him again.

The rhythm of his strokes simultaneously met along with the pace of his probing fingers. The feeling of shameless ecstasy intensified. Both of his lips widely gapped apart from each other. The pattern of his breathing slowly became shallower with each second that passed. There was no sense in stopping now. He did not want to. He wanted to cum badly.

"I need you." Ciel whispered and head hung low, chin buried in his chest. The two digits slid inside of him deeper. The touch made its way past his sensitive spot causing him to helplessly moan out loud, "Yes….yes….YES! Fuck…" Oh how he craved to have hard wet sex with Sebastian right at that moment. If Sebastian were there with him, he would have known what to do, what right buttons to push and the right spots to hit.

The maroon brick walls were painted with gobs of thick warm goo. Ciel's hand tugged on his hard shaft only to release more of his sticky cum. He was so full and deprived for so long that he just went loose. Everything happened all at once.

The kitten's eyes lit up in delight when it viewed this remarkably erotic image.** —**_Puurrrrrrr_**—**

Thick cum and sweat slid down his cream ivory thighs. It created a slippery feeling every time he rubbed his thighs together. Usually, Ciel would have felt embarrassed for doing something like this. However, at that moment, he really did not care.

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**Ending Note: **_That's all for now, I'll try to update soon. Perhaps during the next month or so if I'm in a good enough mood or if I'm not too busy. I have a really bad habit of leaving my work unfinished because I get bored very quickly. Yes, I need to work on that. _

_Also, I'm in the process of writing a brand new Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji story. It's a one-shot fanfiction though. I don't know if I'm going to actually post it to the public just yet. If anyone would like for me to post it, please just leave me a review or a PM and I'll see what happens. _

_Until then, take care. Thanks for reading._

_:D_


	8. VIII Imagination

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

PUSH and PULL

VIII

Imagination

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

It was 2:00 a.m. on a very hot and lonely night. A dazed Sebastian was sprawled out on his black leather sofa. All of the lights were off in his very lavish abode. The beams from the moonlight hit every part of his beautiful features perfectly. The man was shirtless. The only thing he wore was a pair of black denim pants. He was buzzed from the weed and liquor in which he indulged himself with earlier on that evening.

Ever since that little display that Sebastian seen Ciel experienced in the alleyway, he decided to leave him alone for a while. He had not seen him in over a month. This would give Sebastian ample time to think of a plan to actually get Ciel back. Sebastian could not wait to see the look of pure shock on Phantomhive's face.

As of that moment, Michaelis felt utterly slutty but there was no one there to comply with his wishes, feelings, and demands. There was no telling how frustrated he must have felt. Those vivid fantasies of a certain feisty blue eyed young chap with pretty cobalt hair made him so hard and moist beyond belief. What would he give to see Ciel Phantomhive writhing underneath, on top or on the side of him? Any position would do just fine, as long as he could have the chance to cum hard inside of him.

Then there was another image where Ciel would lie on his back with his legs spread widely apart with him snuggled right in between them, grinding his hips against his while having his own cock pounding thunderously in and out of his tight ass.

"Hmm…" Sebastian reached inside of his pants and pulled out his already hardened dick. His five graceful elongated skillful fingers roughly gripped his hard cock. The other hand held onto a solid patch of his long jet black hair which was free from the pony tail he usually wore. "Oh fuck…" The thumb swiveled around the tip, coating the glistening dews pre-cum around it.

"Oooooh shit…" His hand reached down to the base of his wet erection and slid back up towards the tip again. At any second, he was going to let loose all over the place. A warm tingle caused his thighs shake. His entire sweaty body felt vulnerable and weak from pleasure.

"Fuck me baby…" Sebastian wanted his long slick dick pumping inside of Ciel's precious tight hot ass over and over again. "Harder…" Shortly, he envisioned the boy keenly bouncing up and down on his throbbing erection. He could almost hear the temperamental Ciel whining and screaming in bliss.

Sebastian tossed his head back with both eyes rolled towards the back of his head. "FUCK MY DICK!" He let out a rough feral growl. "Come on baby, let me inside. I want to cum in you right now. I can feel it and I want you to feel it too." He opened his eyes again because he wanted to see what he was doing. He was fascinated by the way his cock looked as it was covered with his own semen. "Oh fuck. Yes…SHIT! _Ciel_~"

The vision seemed so real that he can almost taste it. No one else would do besides him. Ciel was the only person that he had on his mind. Sebastian craved to feel, suck, lick and fuck him all throughout the night. He could not get over the fact that Ciel left him laying there by himself in that hotel room.

"And you call yourself 'running away' from me?" Sebastian felt so angry that he was rejected in such a way. "Sure. We'll see about that now won't we, my little Pussy Cat?"One long strand of his cum shot directly upwards into the air and splattered all over his hard toned pecs and tight abs. "_Mmm_~~" His hips squirmed up and down when he came again. "Shit…"

It was then a petite woman with black hair styled with tight spring-like curls stepped out of one of the rooms. Her eyes were the same color as Sebastian's. She slowly sauntered in front of him and placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you up to now?" Her juicy lips curled up into an amused smirk to see Sebastian in such a relaxed state.

"Beast, I need you to find someone for me." He reached over feel on her waist.

Beast was one of his most trusted bodyguards as well as his personal 'servant.' Despite her petite size, she was smart, slick as well as tough. Her killer curvy body was a definite plus.

"Who am I looking for?" She blinked.

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive. He is located at this address…" He reached into his back pocket of his black jeans and handed her a small folded sheet of paper and proceeded to tell her a full description of his appearance. "…I want you bring him to me."

"And I dare to ask, what for?" She crossed both of her arms underneath her huge round bosoms. "What's in it for me? Hmm?" She arched an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, dear." He returned her smirk with one of his own. "One more thing…" He showed her his cock which had thick droplets of cum trickling down the shaft. "Please if you would be so kind as to help me clean this up. I can't possibly do this all by myself. Suck it all off for me." He ended that sentence with a purr.

Beast licked her lips. "With pleasure." She slowly got down on her knees and placed her face in between his thighs. Her warm tongue quickly lapped up some of his warm semen off of his cock.

"Oh yes~ I want you to lick every drop of my cum off and love it." He hissed in between gritted teeth.

Beast only moaned in obedience. She made sure that she had done her job well. Her warm lips cupped around his cock to suck the rest of his juices off of it.

When he decided that she had enough, he gripped the back of her head and pulled it away from his dick. "Thank you, baby." Both of their lips crushed each other in a quick smoldering kiss.

"Wait. You have to help me out. Give me a little motivation." She pulled up her tight black leather vinyl skirt to reveal her nude pretty behind. The sultry woman bent her body over slightly, showing her entire ass to him.

A sharp squeal escaped her plump lips when he gave her soft sweet ass cheeks a sharp pop. "_Mmmm~ _Thank you so much. I need that."

Sebastian just gave her an eerie chuckle. "You're welcome darling. Now go."

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**Ending Note:** _That's all for now. _

_How do you like it so far? Love it? Hate it? Are you bored with it already? Is it terrible? Does this story turn you off? Do I need to clean it up or tone it down? Too much smut? Not enough smut? Get rid of the smut? If so, let me know. Feedback is appreciated. _

_Anyway, I hope everyone is doing well and I wish you all a very happy holiday. Stay blessed__._

_-Kisses_


	9. IX Find (teaser)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

**NOTE: **This chapter is another teaser. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

* * *

-0-0-0-

**PUSH and PULL**

IX

Find (teaser)

-0-0-0-

* * *

It was almost 12 midnight. The street was sparse of people. Beast was sitting on the passenger's seat inside of a luxurious black Lincoln holding up a pair of binoculars in front of her eyes.

"Do you see anything?" Another woman impatiently tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She had long straight pale lavender hair and a beautiful caramel complexion. "Tell me."

Both women waited inside of the car for approximately two hours. A good portion of those two hours were spent of them circling around the entire neighborhood in hopes of finding him. They had no luck so far.

Beast detected the annoyance in her partner's voice and sighed. "Hannah, can you please calm down. You're stressing me the hell out." She used those binoculars to scope inside an open window of Ciel's apartment around the fifth or sixth floor. There, she briefly observed Ciel and his roommate MeyRin having a casual conversation inside of their bathroom.

"Ughhhh..." Hannah rolled her eyes and rested her chin on the wheel. One minute had gone by before she spoke again. "I wonder what conflict Sebastian has with this 'Ciel Phantomhive' person."

"I don't have the slightest clue. I asked Sebastian about the deal between them but he only gave me a very vague answer..._**AS USUSAL**_."

"Well, all I know is that Sebastian had **BETTER** give us some form of compensation in return. This is getting ridiculous." Hannah ended that snide remark with a sharp, "**TSK!**"

Beast watched both roommates exiting the bathroom at the same time. "He just left."

Hannah just rolled her eyes. "Damn it."

Suddenly, Beast saw the door to the apartment complex open. "Oh wait—someone's coming out." Then she noticed Ciel walking across the street and remembered the description that was told to her about him a couple of nights prior to this event. It did not take her long to put one and one together. "I see him."

"Are you sure that's really him?"

"That looks like him." Beast leaned forward slightly to get a closer look. "Yes. That _**IS**_ him." She threw the binoculars in a bag and retrieved a black bandanna.

"Good. It's about damn time." Hannah darted her head around the car and out the window to see if anyone was coming or watching them. "Hurry up before someone catches us."

"Wait for me." Beast eased her way out of the car. "I will be right back." She snuck away quietly and waited for Ciel to turn the corner before following right behind him. The handkerchief was wrapped around her hand.

Ciel felt the cloth covering his mouth and nose. "_**MMPH! HMPPPM! NNNNNHHHG**__**!**_" Those muffled screams became less audible when the cloth pressed harder against his face. His heart almost tore out of his chest when an arm wrapped around his neck.

Beast pulled the young man towards her. "Shut up. Do not scream. If you scream, that will be the last sound that you will make. Now, let's go." Her lips were so close to his ear when she whispered those words into his ear.

Ciel struggled against Beast but she tugged him back against her with ease. "DO NOT MAKE THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF! Shut up!" She took slow and careful steps backwards, "Follow me."

"_**MGHHHHGHG! MMMP! ARGGGGHHHH!**_ _**MMMPH!**_" Ciel wanted to scream out the words: 'let me go' so that someone could hear him. However, both of his eyelids grew heavy. His strength was depleting. Everything in his world faded to black. There was something in the handkerchief he inhaled that caused him to pass out.

Once Beast saw his physical form completely immobile and subdued, she pulled his body towards the car by the underarms. "We got him." She then carefully placed Ciel's body in the backseats of the Lincoln. After that task was completed, she quickly jumped into the front passenger's seat and slammed the door shut. "Let's get the hell out of here. Move out."

"Good job." Hannah geared the car into 'drive'. She slammed her foot down on the gas pedal so hard that the tires screeched. Dust billowed out from underneath the car before it sped off into the night.

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**ENDING NOTE**: I want to thank all of my beautiful readers for supporting this fanfiction. I love each and every one of you. –_**smooches**_—

If anyone has any comments, and or concerns with this story or any of my other stories, feel free to PM me or leave a review. Also, I would like to give shout-out to Heavens Crow for the 'kidnapping' idea with Beast and Ciel. Thank you so much, darling.** :D**


	10. X Coax

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

* * *

-0-0-0-

**PUSH and PULL**

X

Coax

-0-0-0-

* * *

"Wake up." Ciel heard a female's voice echoing in his dream. Then, a soft hand brushed down his cheeks. That gentle touch startled him right back into consciousness. "UGH…Ow…fuck..." Ciel rapidly shook his head as soon as he opened his eyes. A small ache throbbed right around his temples. "What the fuck was that…?" Then he looked around and realized that he was at an unfamiliar location; a huge beautiful mansion to be exact. Panic immediately struck him. "Wh-where am I? Wh-what's g-g-going on?"

It was then he found himself sitting in between two sexy and scantily clad women. Those women just so happened to be his captors. Both Hannah and Beast wore these black leather harness bras with spiked straps and matching thongs. Their bras where cup-less so that their perfectly huge beautiful bosoms were exposed for the world to see.

When he made an attempt to stand up, all four of their nude soft huge bosoms trapped him in place on the couch. Beast and Hannah pushed themselves closer to him. "What's the rush? Please, get comfortable."

"Who in the hell are you?" Ciel looked at the black haired woman in her crimson eyes. His eye was fixated on her breasts. 'Woah' It was the feeling of Hannah leg resting over his lap that manage to snap him out of his distraction. "HUH?!"

Hannah just blew a kiss towards Ciel's direction.

"Hannah? Do you think we should welcome our 'guest' with a little incentive?" Beast pushed her huge tits harder against his shoulder.

Ciel gulped. All of a sudden, a bulge poked underneath his jeans. "Where am I?"

"It's very nice to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive?" Hannah giggled.

Ciel turned to Hannah with a look of shock on his face. "How do you know my name?"

The lavender haired babe massaged her bare foot against his erection. "You know, for a little guy like yourself, you sure feel so huge. Wow…"

Ciel bit the corner of his lip to keep himself from moaning.

While Hannah flirted with Ciel, Beast turned her back to him in order to prepare a glass of red wine.

"Here, take this. This should help you loosen up a bit." The black haired woman handed him the wine.

"Um…thank you?" Ciel took the glass and raised his eyebrow in question. He suspicions as he should be.

"You're welcome. Drink…drink…" Beast tipped the glass up to his mouth. "Drink and unwind yourself…"

Ciel took a few sips out of the glass. The wine was absolutely delicious. It went down very smoothly. The wine was so good that he had to take a couple of more sips.

Hannah and Beast wickedly smirked at each other as Ciel gulped the rest of alcoholic beverage. They managed to tame his temper before he became enraged and frantic. But still, something was very shady about these two women.

Then…

~ _"Are you getting him ready for me, ladies?"_ ~

Ciel recognized that rich sultry baritone voice from anywhere. _'Oh shit. Please...don't tell me.I know that's not who I think it is.'_

"Well, look what the devil dragged in." Sebastian stepped out of his huge bedroom and sat on a couch identical to the one Ciel sat in. The couches faced each other. "What a pleasant surprise. It is very nice to see you again, Ciel Phantomhive."

Every muscle in Ciel's body froze pounced once he saw that very handsome and familiar face. It was of whom he promised to never see again for as long as he lived. Oh, how fate brought these two back together again. "Sebastian?" Ciel silently gasped his name in astonishment. "No...it can't be." His mind was still in denial.

"Oh yes. It is I, Sebastian. How are you doing, my love?" Sebastian smiled as casually as he could.

"How the fuck do _**you**_ THINK _**I'm**_ doing?" Ciel slammed the wine glass down on top of the crystal coffee table in front of him. "What is the meaning of this?" He glared at both of the women.

"I see that you've met my girls, Hannah and Beast." Sebastian smirked at both of them.

The two females rubbed their hands underneath Ciel's shirt.

"Oh? Do you mean your whores?" Ciel sarcastically snapped back.

"Pardon me?" Beast shoved Ciel down on the cushions of the couch. "We'll see whose going to be the 'whore' in a few moments."

Light perspiration formed on Ciel's skin. "Woah..." Everything moved at a slower and lagging pace through his world. "Damn." He swallowed hard. His flesh tingled. The temperature was not a feverish heat that one would experience when feeling ill. This was the type of heat of arousal.

"I'm going to get straight to the point and just ask you one little question. You BETTER NOT lie to me."

Ciel wiggled against Hannah's fingers. "Just what do you want to ask me? Why are you doing all of this? What are you trying to prove?" He looked at Sebastian while prying Beast hands away from his chest.

"Why did you leave me alone that night in the hotel? I took great offense to that. That was so fucking disrespectful. No one disrespects me and not expect for me to retaliate." A lecherous smirk appeared on Sebastian's face. On the inside, he was fuming.

"You need to get over that shit. I did not want you. I never wanted you." Ciel scrambled on the sofa but a huge sluggish feeling waved over in his hips. Both of his legs knocked together. "What in the hell…?"

Sebastian's smirk turned into an irked frown. "I cannot believe that you can just sit there and lie to my face like that." He crossed his arms.

"I'm not a liar." Ciel felt his heart pump hard. It was strange on how he was able to get so inebriated on 'one' glass of wine. He did not even get past the first glass. That initial feeling of panic that he had before drifted away. An eerily soothing sensation overcame his nerves. He became enthralled with this new pleasurable feeling. He carefully paid attention by the way the fabric of the clothes rubbed against his skin.

"Bullshit. You are a liar and a very awful one at that. You do not understand how long I have waited for my revenge against you." Sebastian slowly undid his fancy white long sleeved blouse. "My mind is filled with such explosive images that I want to convey to you, physically. I want you to feel the same way I feel."

"Are you serious?" Ciel cupped his bulge in the palm of his hands. He wanted to just pull out his cock and jerk on hard it till it explodes everywhere.

"Yes. I'm being very serious. Even if you try to leave me, you _**will**_ come back to me. You are not going to get rid of me any time soon."

What was causing Ciel to feel so hot and bothered? "What is that?"His eyes saw a miniature sized bottle sitting next to the wine. That bottle looked like it could hold about 40 milliliters of fluid.

"You mean this?" Beast held it up to his face. The bottle had a purplish hued solution inside of it. This solution induced some type of intense stimulation to his body.

"I…you…I—Give me more of that…" Ciel reached over to take the small bottle out of her hands but Beast clasped her hands over his.

"Ah. Ah. Ah~" She teasingly winked.

Ciel's voice became louder and more demanding. "Give it to me right now."

She giggled, pulling both of their hands towards her. "You really want more of this?"

With every slow exhale, Ciel felt his body heat intensify. "Yes. I want more of that…now."

Hannah's finger tips brushed gently over his forehead, pushing Ciel's navy bangs out of his eyes.

The black cap of the tiny bottle was removed with one flick of his thumb. After his lips were wide apart, he downed the remainders of the potion from the bottle. The chemical did not have any specific taste to it. He was quickly addicted to the reaction that potion gave him.

"Ladies, take off his shirt and his pants, NOW." Sebastian calmly ordered. He sharply snapped his fingers to punctuate his demand.

"Yes Sir." Both women bowed and replied in unison.

Ciel struggled against these two relentless guards. Hannah undid the buckle of his belt. Beast tore the tank top right down the middle. The shirt made a loud ripping sound.

All of this immense roughness towards Ciel turned him on. "Shit! What are you doing to me?!" He was amazed by how rough these beautiful women could be.

"I am going to sit back and watch everything unfold. You will be my entertainment for tonight. I cannot wait to get this party started." Sebastian did exactly that. He reclined back on the couch; one leg crossed over the other with his arms out of the back of the couch. "Yes. Nudity always inspires me. This how I like all of my lovers to be. I want to see you naked more often in the near future. You have a very sexy body, I swear. I am truly enjoying myself so far."

Ciel felt a blush warm up his cheeks at Sebastian's barrage of provocative compliments. "You are such a freak. It's sickening. It's too much."

"It depends on what you mean by 'freak.' I'm sure you are a freak too underneath that pitiful stoic prudish façade.

Slowly the warmth drew around the center of Ciel's body. He felt more provoked by the words. His words echoed in his mind, seemed to resonate the right actions in his body."I truly hate you."

"No. You don't hate me. I don't sense any hatred from you whatsoever. It's only frustration."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW ME WHEN YOU DON'T! YOU ARE SUCH A SICK PERVERT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Ciel panted. The air grew thick.

"Oh, I'm the pervert? If I'm a pervert then you are a slut who is ravenous for dick. You crave the cock so much; a throbbing big cock at that. You will not act fake with me any longer." Sebastian shook his head during his retort. "No, you will not. All of the lies will stop tonight."

Beast pushed Ciel back down on the couch as soon as he tried to stand up. Ciel was desperate to fuck him again. There was no doubt about it. "Do you think you can turn me on?"

Sebastian licked up his long index finger. "I just did." And he did, almost as fast as a person can flick on a light switch.

"I know you have the same desires that I have." Sebastian slowly pulled out his hard dick out of his leather pants."I'm just helping you tap into that uninhibited space of mind that I saw you act out before. Stop running away from me. I cannot take it any longer." It glistened under the light of the moon.

Ciel's own swollen tip almost surged out a huge load all over the floor once his saw that huge gorgeous cock once again.

"Do you like what you see?" Sebastian pulled his pants off and tossed them to the side. "Do you miss this?"

"I-I can't take it anymore. **IF** you make me wait any longer, I will go mad." Ciel tossed his head back and forth. The warmth that he felt a few minutes ago burst into a blazing flame of untamed excitement. The lust managed to possess every component of his mind. As soon as the mind was arrested by lust, the body followed.

"Like I've told you before, you can try with all your might but you will still return to me one way or another."

Both of the ladies allowed Ciel to get up and walk towards their boss.

"Come here." Sebastian purred much like a satisfied cat. He reeled Ciel's body in, pressing him against his body in a roughly. "You look so damn fine. Don't you know how fine you are? I'm never sharing you with anyone else."

"You god damn bastard." Ciel bent over and showed his round ass to him. "I fucking need it now." He puckered that inviting rosy pink asshole to him. This young man did not shy away from the core of his lust.

Both of Sebastian's hands ghosted up Ciel's waist. He leaned forward to lick around his bellybutton.

Ciel stared upwards while whispering these words to his raven lover. He wouldn't dare to look him in his eyes. "I want to get on top of you and fuck you really hard." His fingers tapped down his long graceful neck. His lips attached to his neck. The tongue brushed past his pulse point before reaching his Adam's apple. Ciel almost came upon the slight insertion of the thick mushroom tip.

"Let's not waste anymore time."

Huge amounts of air escaped Ciel's lungs once he felt that huge wet shaft expanding his hole. "Oh…FUCK…fuck…" He clutched onto both of beautiful alabaster shoulders of the man. "Oh yes. Give me that dick." His ass was so eager to engulf the entire thing.

Hannah walked over to them and stood behind Ciel. She gripped his waist and pressed his body down deeper into his lap, forcing the cock to slide deeper into his hole.

Sebastian's thrusting rhythms were so agonizingly slow. That petite body glowed with pleasure when the strokes finally quickened in pace. "Ohhhhhhhh….shit."

Beast stood in the back of the couch to where Sebastian was. "Yes, fuck him till he's raw." She played around with his long silky black hair while he was pounding Phantomhive so hard in the ass.

Her words coaxed Sebastian to thrust into his body even harder.

"**MMMMMMM….OOOOOOHHHH—AHHHH—FUCK! FUUUUUUUUCK!" **Ciel leaned back against Hannah's body. Hannah's breast served as the perfect cushions for him.

Hannah's nose nuzzled the top of his head. "How does it feel to have him fuck you like this?"

Ciel allowed her to guide his hips back and forth and up and down. "It feels so fucking good. I want my ass to be good and sore…just how I fucking like it."

Sebastian rewarded his moaning lover with an evil laugh. This is what he loved to see. "Oh yes. I am going to fuck you so good." Ciel's hole was so hot and tight.

Beast reached down Sebastian's chest to pinch both of his nipples.

Ciel wanted to feel that sting to last for days on end. "Oooo…you are such a no good son of a bitch. FUUUUCK! SHIIIIIIT! How dare…you make… _**MMMM**_…. me feel this way…AHHHHHHH! _OOOOOOOO_!" He scorned him in between moans.

"Say it." Sebastian groaned as he rocked his hips higher. "_Ohhhh_…say it for me. Tell me what you want and I'll do the same for you."

The anticipation of his approaching climaxed made him pant. He wanted to surrender to this fine, handsome, sultry person. "Ohhhhhhhh…fuuuuuuuuuck….shit! Fuck me till I cum! UUUUUNNNNGGGG! Harder!" He gave a look of that of a starving monster. "I SAID FUCK ME HARDER!"

Both of them felt it coming towards that ultimate summit.

"Take this dick for me, Ciel! Open up wide!" Sebastian gripped his ass cheeks, spreading them wider apart. He kept hammering his dick into him.

"Work me harder. Mmm...OOOOOO...AHHHHHHH!**"**

"I want to make you cum and cum and cum…"

"Oh yes~ You love fucking me, don't you?"

"More than you'll ever realize." Sebastian continued pump his pulsating slick length vigorously in Ciel's his wet hungry asshole. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"Shit! I'm going to cum! AH! AHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH!…OH…OH YES!" Goops of semen covered Sebastian's hard stomach.

Watching Ciel cum made him cum. "FUCK…FUCK…OOOOOOOO….SHIT! That's so fucking beautiful." He released his hot seed deep inside of him.

Ciel collapsed against the lavender haired woman. Sebastian fell back against the couch.

"That was very good, Sir." Beast walked away from him to stand next to Hannah.

"Yes. I agree. I enjoyed the show. Perhaps we could all join in on the fun next time?" Hannah wrapped her arms around Beast's tiny waist.

"That sounds like a plan. What a fun delicious party that would be."

Ciel wormed his hips against his groin. His arms willingly wrapped around his body. He wanted to embrace him tighter.

"Oh…yes." Sebastian sighed in completion. "Daaaaamn. That is just what I needed." He leaned back and slid a long cigarette stick into his mouth. Hannah got up and walk to her boss on cue, holding a up lit silver lighter. Sebastian took a drag once the cigarette was lit. He blew a long puff of smoke into the air. "Did you enjoy that, baby?"

Ciel looked up at him with a tired and blank look in his eyes. It was unclear as to how he truly felt at that moment. Everything had to sink in before he could say anything.

"Speak up, now. Come on." Sebastian took another puff of his cigarette.

"I did. Very much." Without a second thought, Ciel snuggled against his hard chest. He could hear his once racing heartbeat slow down.

"You are going to be staying with me tonight."

Ciel did not argue with him this time because he did want to have the chance to sleep with him.

"Yes. You are going to spend the entire night with me and we are going to have so much fun catching up on lost times."

Ciel pinched both of his nipples. "You know one thing? I wouldn't mind another round."

Sebastian let out a low masculine laugh. "How about a third?"

"Perhaps we could try for a fourth?"

"I don't think we'll be getting any sleep tonight." Sebastian flashed his flawless white grin.

Ciel could sense the mischievous undertone in his smile and his words. '_What have I gotten myself into?_' He was in for quite a night.

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**ENDING NOTE:** Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a PM or a review if you want to share your thoughts on this story. Feedback is always appreciated.

**….**

**ADDITIONAL COMMENTARY**: Recently, I've been trying to figure out ways to improve my stories and writing style. While doing so, I think I've discovered why I keep getting these frequent 'patterns' of writer's block.

Maybe the issue that's causing my writer's block is the fear of my work not being 'good enough'. I know I've mentioned this before on other of my stories. For some reason, I feel like I have to address this situation as far as being a writer is concerned. I let fear hold me back. I cannot allow myself to just let the words flow without double, triple, or infinitely guess myself.

I think in reality, I will never be 'good enough' because there's always going to be a huge sum of writers who are going to be 10x's better than me. There's 1000s upon 1000s of writers out there in the world. I also believe that I let the 'numbers' intimidate and scare the hell out of me.

The only thing I can do to see past these inner obstacles is to try my best.


	11. questions

I have a couple of concerns here. Should I abandon this story and delete it or keep going and see it through to the end? As of this moment, it's going through some type of limbo. I feel very uncertain. My motivation is starting to wane a lot. Am I heading towards a huge burnout?

So, I've decided to slow down on writing for a while. This means that updates may be slower than usual. It may take weeks or even months. I don't want to quit writing just yet.

It feels weird because I've already wrote the next chapter. However, I don't know if I should post it. I'm afraid my ideas are going to cause the entire story to tank towards another disappointment.

I've deleted a few of my other stories in the past month.

Please leave a review or a PM on your thoughts on this story so far.

I'll try my best to update with the next chapter soon.

Thank you all very much for reading.


	12. Indefinite Hiatus

Hello. :)

I would like thank you all for reading, reviewing, and taking the time out to leave me such kind messages. I've read every one of them and I appreciate them very much.

Unfortunately, some health issues kept holding me back in the past few weeks. Then, I had some emotional ups and downs. Mostly, going downhill. These things took a great amount of energy away from me to the point where I felt so lethargic. That feeling made me so unmotivated and discouraged to do anything.

From this point on, the story is going to be on indefinite hiatus until further notice. The future fics that I would like to post will be stopped.

I had the hopes of updating and posting before the month of July is over but I failed to do that. I apologize greatly for disappointing everyone.


End file.
